


oh baby, don't you know i suffer? (oh baby, can't you hear me moan?)

by solamaryllis



Category: RWBY
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, coco is tired, ilia is tired, spice if yanno wat i mean, terribly written sex, they just want them to get together, weiss is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solamaryllis/pseuds/solamaryllis
Summary: Blake and Yang go on their seventh date with no talk of relationship.Ilia and Weiss are tired of the pining.alternatively, the bees need to fuck and the prismiponies make it happen.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	oh baby, don't you know i suffer? (oh baby, can't you hear me moan?)

**Author's Note:**

> Written entirely to "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse. On a loop, yes.

“She’s just so, so,  _ hngh _ !”

“Gods, you’re so gay I’m drowning. You’ve gone on dates together before, so what’s the gay panic about now? You’ve also already embarrassed yourself in front of her before so-”

“Ilia, please. I’m trying to figure out how to move out of the dates section, but not necessarily want to U-Haul it, unlike you and Weiss.”

Ilia flushed but grinned nonetheless from her spot on the other side of the couch as she stared at her best friend have her daily meltdown over the woman she had the biggest crush on ever. 

“Wait, wait, wait a moment. Are y’all even girlfriends? Like, have you talked about that?"

Blake stopped her mumbling before turning towards Ilia with wide eyes. 

“You’re kidding me. Blake, how the fuck do you go on like five-”

“Seven, if you count tomorrow’s.”

“Seven - you’re proving my point - with someone and not talk about having an actual relationship with them?! It’s been like, months. Neither of you are even trying to see other people-”

Blake shot Ilia a suspicious look while the other woman lifted her hands in surrender. 

“Yang talks to Ruby, Ruby talks to Weiss, Weiss talks to me.”

Ilia ducked as Blake chucked a pillow in her direction, laughing at the musings of her best friend. 

“Yeah, Weiss  _ talks _ to you.” Blake scoffed as she stared at her best friend, smirking at the quite spectacular shade of red Ilia turned into before laughing when Ilia threw back the pillow she had thrown earlier. 

“This doesn’t answer my question though Blake. Have y’all talked about making it official?”

“...No.”

Ilia groaned and facepalmed. 

“I love you, but I seriously cannot understand. Please communicate. If you would communicate, I’m pretty sure you would have got laid by now, which is something you both need, if y’all’s rambles about each other are anything to go by.”

“ILIA!”

“Are you going to look at me and tell me that I’m wrong?”

“...No comment.”

“Aha, I’m _right_ and you know it!”

“Oh shush, don’t get me started on when you first met Weiss.”

Ilia made her way to the kitchen, pointedly ignoring Blake’s last remark and blushing furiously as memories ran through her mind and Blake laughed faintly in the background. 

Time passed, and the next thing Blake knew it was time for her date with Yang, and she was still unsure of what she wanted to wear. The date itself was at a semi-formal, nice restaurant, but a mini-golf course after. 

Blake glared at the pile of clothes on her bed and her phone on her desk and debated calling Coco. She knew Coco would never let her live it down, but she needed advice, and who else than the absolute magistrate of fashion herself. 

Fuck it. 

Blake called Coco and placed the phone on speaker as she paced around while she waited for Coco to pick up. 

“Adel speaking.”

“Coco, I’m stuck.”

“Belladonna! It’s been a while, how have you been? What’s got you all outta sorts, hun? You’re usually pretty good in dress-up. Or do you need photos for something? You have Velvet’s number, you could have just called her. I think she’s been dying to hang out since your last shoot”

Blake paused and stared at her phone, before remembering why she had called in the first place. 

“I have a date and I want to ask her to be my girlfriend but I don’t know what to wear in case things, yanno?”

“Belladonna.”

Blake groaned internally. She knew that tone. Coco knew, so now she just needed to figure out who told her. 

“Ilia went on and on yesterday, please don’t do the same.” 

“Belladonna, there’s no excuse for this though. What did you do with the Blake I know? She’s better than this, and I know Xiao Long. There’s literally no reason. Put out what you want, she’ll match your energy.”

Blake plopped down on the edge of her bed, pushing her clothes back as to not wrinkle them - even though the way they were thrown around basically guaranteed that they would get wrinkled anyway.

“You sound so confident about that.”

A laugh sounded from the other side of the line.

“Sweetheart, I went on a couple of dates with her before I met Velvet. Believe me, she’ll match what you put out. Don’t believe me? Let’s try it out this evening.”

Blake sat there in stunned silence for a beat too long before Coco’s voice came back over the line. 

“Belladonna? If you’re going to gay panic, you can call me back when you’re done.”

“No! No, I was just, wow you dated her? I, I don’t want to go overboard and turn her off.”

There was a beat of silence and a drawn-out sigh.

“So what I’m hearing is we have to turn her  _ on _ .”

Blake’s eyes widened before stammering out gibberish before collecting herself enough to sound coherent.

“I-, what, Coco- yeah, that sounds about right.”

“Alright, answer the facetime call and we’ll figure out how to have Xiao Long eating more than just her dinner tonight.”

“COCO!”

Blake knew her face was a strawberry as she answered the facetime call from Coco and headed over to her closet to properly throw open the doors so Coco could see its contents.

“Belladonna, we’re gonna get you a girlfriend, and then hopefully laid. Stop complaining and grab that shimmery gold shirt I see in the corner.”

“Alright, alright, yes ma’am. I am thankful you’re doing this for me. I’ll also help Velvet out with her next season shoot.”

Looking at her phone, Blake could see the nodding of the fashionista and the way she was scribbling off to the side and knew that Coco would make her make good on that promise to help Velvet later on. It was going to be tiring, but it was going to be fun and worth it and definitely the least she could do as Coco pieced together an outfit for her.   
  


* * *

The time of the date comes around and Blake stares at her mirror and can’t help but feel just a bit full of herself. 

Coco had decided on a purple shimmery long-sleeved sheer top with a drooping neckline that had her praying for no slips and some tight but stretchy black jeans Coco herself had coincidentally gifted her ages ago. They’d collectively decided on her Valentino ankle boots and only a simple gold necklace with a bee charm on it for jewelry. She’d kept her hair down, a small clip on the side pulling some of it away from her face but otherwise remaining the same, in case, as Coco said, “Yang felt like wrapping her fingers in that hair you’re so  _ damn  _ proud of.” Her makeup was light, a smokey eyeshadow with gold glitter on top and a clean swipe of eyeliner that made her look so much more confident than she felt. 

But it was what was under it that made her feel like she could pull this off. After Coco made her take apart her closet - quite literally - she found something she'd bought ages ago but had never really worn. 

It was a stunning sheer bra with cleverly places lace so as to maintain a sense of something, and was a beautiful shade of lilac that made Blake think about Yang’s eyes and a matching panty that left nearly nothing to the imagination. 

Blake just hoped everything would go well later tonight and went back to panicking and hoping things would go well. 

She collected her purse and keys and headed out, a quick text shot off to Ilia and another thank you to Coco. 

Around twenty minutes later and quietly cursing the traffic and thanking her habit of getting to places early, she pulled up to the restaurant with about three minutes to spare. Quickly finding Yang by placing her hair - that was something they both held dear, though in different standards - and had to remind herself to pick her jaw up off the floor. 

Yang looked stunning and nearly edible in the white mesh button-down she wore that exposed the simple camisole underneath tucked into a form-fitting gold high waisted pleated panel skirt with a pair of Louboutins wrapped up in a pair of gold pearl drop earrings that gave her an air that had Blake struggling to keep her thoughts out of the gutter. 

She was scrolling through her phone so she didn’t hear her approach but Blake slid into the chair across from her and was content to admire her for a second. 

Based on the quiet muttering, it seemed she was in a group chat but was at the moment arguing with her sister. 

“Hello.”

Yang looked up at her in a flash, fumbling with her phone before sort of slamming it onto the table in a failed attempt to catch it. Blake couldn’t help but laugh, even though it was so easy to make her flustered, it brought her joy every time. 

“Hot- Hello! You’re looking stunning tonight!”

“Flattery will get you everywhere sunshine. You look marvelous yourself. I can’t imagine the trouble that outfit has caused you.”

There was a brief moment where Yang grimaced and Blake was concerned she’d accidentally touched on something uncomfortable before Yang shrugged and shook her head. 

“Anything I wear tends to do that. What I’m thinking of now is how much trouble it can get me in with  _ you _ .”

And now it was Blake’s turn to blush. 

“We’ll see, Yang. Let’s get some food first and then take a stroll, hm?”

“Whatever her majesty desires."'

“ _ Yang! _ ”  
  


* * *

Blake moaned as she tried to slip the skirt off of Yang, eventually pulling back and using what was left of her self-control to pull the zipper down and slide the offending article off instead of ripping it as she so desperately wanted. 

"Yang-, Gods,  _ YANG _ !"

"You're so fucking gorgeous, you know? Gods, Belladonna, you're so, I could eat you right now."

Blake couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and lean back a bit from the embrace she currently found herself in. 

"What's stopping you?"

"Blake?"

"I said what I said and I didn't stutter- now, what's stopping you from pinning me onto that bed and eating me until I cum, over and over and over, until I beg for you to stop and you fucking continue."

Yang looked at her, a myriad of emotions crossing over her face before her eyes darkened with what could be described as desire. 

Blake was slightly concerned that she'd pushed Yang too far, but it was quickly pushed away by the fact that she was too horny to give a damn, and that Yang's lips were back on hers and she could feel Yang's hands working on her clothes and felt thankful that Ilia had decided to spend the night over at Weiss'. 

"Remember those words, Belladonna, because darling, I'm gonna make you cum."

Blake swallowed hard. 

After a bit more of an intense make-out session, Yang picked Blake up and carried her over to the bed before setting her on the edge and slowly pushing her shoulder back until she was lying flat and Yang hovered over her.

"Gods, you're gorgeous...and this outfit...Blake the things you're doing to me, baby..."

Blake watched, entranced as Yang stripped out of her remaining clothing and slowly ran her hands down and over Blake's exposed body. Shivers ran down her spine and goosebumps appeared everywhere as Yang hit nearly all of her sensitive areas, teased her in just the right way, wound her up even more than she currently was. 

Oh, she really wanted Yang to fuck her at this point. 

"Yang. I know I look hot in this right now, but I would prefer if you put that mouth of yours to work. Or are you all talk?"

Yang's eyes narrowed and she slipped her hands behind Blake's back, one hand tracing her spine while the other undid the bra clasp. The garment was a bit too pretty to be shred, and Blake appreciated the thought. Her back arched as Yang's touch sent shivers all through her body, her mind going at a hundred miles per hour as she thought about the many, many ways this could go. 

She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Yang climbing atop of her, her thighs straddling Blake's face, and Blake could see how horny she was. And she felt satisfied, satisfied that she was able to make this goddess weak for her. 

"Instead of all that smack you keep talking, how about you put that mouth to good use since you like to run it so much?"

Oh, that was _hot_. Why did Yang using that tone make her feel-

Yang sat down on her face and Blake licked away, her hands gripping Yang's thighs and holding her in place as Yang squirmed and moaned. 

Gods, her _moans_. Blake could feel how wet she was and was a little upset that she couldn't touch herself to the beauty that was in front of her. She alternated between a flat tongue and paying attention to the clit, finding the spots that made Yang tick, the ones that had her squirming, begging, cumming-

Blake smirked as Yang rolled off of her and onto the bed next to her, a little worn out but quickly getting back up but not before Blake had pinned her hips down and was eating her out again. 

Yang had asked her to make good use of her mouth and she was going to. 

Of course, she knew Yang would return the favor - eventually - but for now, she was just focused on making Yang cum as many times as she could. 

She felt Yang's fingers thread through her hair and pull lightly, and the twing it sent through her scalp made her moan. Yang came again before forcing Blake to switch spots with her, making Blake lie under her as she held her in place, Yang's fingers tracing Blake's hips, dipping down, dipping low, in, curling, and oh, Blake hadn't felt this good in a long, long time. 

At that moment Blake knew that Yang would make good on the promise she'd made earlier in the night on Blake's taunt. 

Yang used her free hand to tilt Blake's up and towards her, and once they made eye contact, switched up her fingering and added a third finger to her cunt, and moving faster. Not enough for it to hurt, but enough that had Blake squirming and moaning and a mess. 

She tilted her head back and screwed her eyes shut right before she came, but Yang pulled out of her before she could. 

"Wha-, Yang, Yang _please_."

"Look at me when you cum please."

"Yang please, let me cum at least once, I made you cum at least twice-"

Yang reinserted her fingers, but the previous orgasm had already been ruined, but Blake was still wired so it didn't take much for her to get close once again. 

Blake pulled Yang down and kissed her as she came. But Yang didn't stop. She kept fingering Blake through her orgasm, and the ravenette was even more of a mess than before since the overstimulation was quickly building up.

"Yang-, _fuck_ , Yang, _oh_ _gods_ \- Yang- fUCK!"

They'd continue their fuckfest until early morning when they both crashed after Yang made them both shower, and they worked together to change the sheets but crashed after putting the fitted sheet on and just grabbed a large blanket and curled into each other and just held each other, reminding each other they were loved. 

Right before Yang dozed off, and after Blake woke up with a start, she poked her until lilac eyes locked with hers. 

"Yeah? Are you feeling okay? Need anything? Do you want a water or-"

"No, no I'm fine. Really, Yang, lay back down."

Yang looked back at her from her position where she had started to get up and lay back down with a mumbled "Are you sure?" that Blake confirmed. 

"What do ya need then, bee?"

"Yang, I was wondering, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

There was a beat of silence. And then another. And another. And Blake was worried that Yang had fallen asleep, or thought she was crazy for asking or a million other scenarios before she heard a breathy laugh come from the bed next to her and she worked up the guts to look over. 

Yes, Yang was laughing, but there was something on her face that Blake couldn't exactly pinpoint. 

"I'd love to be your girlfriend. I was going to ask you yesterday coincidentally. Had a whole necklace and everything."

Blake blushed at the thought but kissed Yang on the tip of her nose before curling into the woman. 

"Maybe later, and then we can go shopping and I can pick something out for you, don't you dare argue with me on that point, sunshine!"

"Alright, well get some sleep. I've kept you up long enough already."

"Sweet dreams, sunshine."

"You too, bee."  


* * *

Later in the day, the two went over to Weiss and Ilia's and Yang laughed while Blake fumed at the smug look on Ilia's face.

"Told you that you needed to get a girlfriend."

"Ilia, you told me that I needed to get laid."

"Well, that too. But hey, you killed two birds with one stone, didn't you?"

"Oh, fuck you."

"That's Yang's job sweetie."

Blake shoved at Ilia's shoulder, no force behind the action as laughter sounded from all around. She enjoyed hanging with her friends, and even if it was at her suffering, she wouldn't have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> see, idk. i'm sleepy. i want chocolate. please don't be harsh. practice makes perfect.


End file.
